vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ringabel
Summary Ringabel is one of the main protagonists of Bravely Default. A suave ladies' man with a flair for theatrics, he has his sights set on Edea Lee, a feeling that goes unreciprocated for much of the story. In spite of his lecherous antics, his dexterity, piloting ability, and his mysterious journal's ability to foretell the future make him a boon on the party's journey to discover the truth behind Eternia's war and the Crystals. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-A | At least 2-B, possibly 2-A | At least 2-A, possibly Low 1-C Name: Ringabel, Alternis Dim Origin: Bravely Default Gender: Male Age: 23 Classification: Human, Warrior of Light, Alternate version of Alternis Dim | Dimensional Officer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Additional abilities from the Asterisks including but not limited to: Expert Martial Artist, Weapon Mastery, Elemental Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Darkness Manipulation, Regeneration (High-Low), Resurrection (Can revive downed allies), Status Effect Inducement, Time Manipulation via Time Magic and Bravely Second, Telekinesis, Summoning, Pain Manipulation, Life and Mana Absorption, Power Mimicry, Durability Negation, Spatial Manipulation, Limited Reality Warping, Mind Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Probability Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Death Manipulation (Can inflict instant death), Empathic Manipulation, Power Nullification (Can completely nullify the damage component of any attack for short periods of time and prevent his opponents from casting verbal magic), Resistance to Elemental Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Blinding, Seduction, and Poison, Can survive in extreme conditions (such as those of the Infernal Realm), Can analyze his opponents stats, skills, and weaknesses with a glance Attack Potency: At least Mountain level (He and his friends defeated Lester DeRosso and Sage Yulyana, who have crushed mountain ranges and created canyons and ravines in their clashes. Some of his attacks ignore conventional durability.) | At least Multiverse level, possibly higher (Contributed to the defeat of Ouroboros, who was going to devour countless, possibly infinite versions of Luxendarc that Airy linked together over countless time loops and intended to break into the Celestial Realm. Some of his attacks ignore conventional durability.) | At least Multiverse level, possibly Low Complex Multiverse level (Comparable to the end-game party, who contributed to the defeat of Providence, the God of the Celestial Realm, which is a plane of existence above Luxendarc's infinite alternate realities. Providence attempted to delete the game's save files, which are entire timelines that are supported, defended, and controlled by the player's power.) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic (Can dodge cloud to ground lightning generated by magic spells and has fought on par with all of the Jobmasters, comparable to Magnolia Arch who can skip across the surface of the entire Moon in seconds) | Massively FTL+ (Should be comparable to Ouroboros, who can devour an entire reality in a short period of time) | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Athletic Human, possibly higher (Can wear heavy armor and lift a variety of heavy weaponry, or multiple weapons, at once) Striking Strength: At least Mountain Class (Comparable to Sage Yulyana and Lester DeRosso, whose clashes generated mountain ranges) | At least Multiversal, possibly Multiversal+ (Contributed to the defeat of Ouroboros) | At least Multiversal+, possibly Low Complex Multiversal (Comparable to the end-game party, who contributed to the defeat of Providence) Durability: At least Mountain level (Tanked attacks from Lester DeRosso and Sage Yulyana) | At least Multiverse level, possibly Multiverse level+ (Tanked attacks from Ouroboros, who was going to devour countless versions of Luxendarc that Airy linked together over countless time loops and intended to break into the Celestial Realm), Some of his attacks ignore conventional durability | At least Multiverse level+, possibly Low Complex Multiverse level (Comparable to the end-game party, who tanked attacks from Providence, the God of the Celestial Realm) Stamina: Very high (Has survived gauntlets of battle against powerful foes like the Jobmasters, and helped to defeat Ouroboros after defeating Airy.) Range: Extended melee range with weapons, much higher with magic. Standard Equipment: Varies depending on job, generally depicted in the Freelancer, Thief, Black Mage, and Vampire jobs. Intelligence: Gifted. Ringabel is an amnesiac at the start of the story, being completely unable to remember his past prior to the game's events. Nevertheless, he has retained a good amount of muscle memory, allowing him to pilot most vehicles with ease and can wield most weapons with only a brief amount of practice. He specializes in high-speed combat, possessing the highest dexterity out of the entire party, but is a particularly good swordsman due to his previous vocation as a Dark Knight. His skills only further develop during his journey, allowing him to go toe-to-toe with the likes of Ouroboros by the end of the story. However, he is rather lecherous and his flights of fantasy can get the better of him from time to time. Weaknesses: Ringabel is rather perverted, which can be distracting for him, Many of his skills and magic spells are reliant on his limited supply of MP. Bravely Second is reliant on SP, which cannot be refilled during battle. Notable Attacks/Techniques: 'Magic' *'Adaptation:' Ringabel casts an enchantment that allows him to absorb any and all elemental attacks to restore his health for a period of time. *'Aeroja:' Ringabel conjures a massive twister to deal heavy Wind-elemental damage to all foes. *'Arise:' Ringabel instantly resuscitates an ally restoring them back to peak fighting strength. This spell can also instantly exorcise undead foes. *'Aspir:' Ringabel drains his opponent's magical energy to restore his own. *'Blizzaga:' Ringabel summons a blizzard to deal heavy Ice-elemental damage to all foes. *'Curaga:' Ringabel restores the health of himself and all his allies. *'Dark:' Ringabel deals massive amounts of Dark-elemental damage to all foes. *'Death:' A spell that instantly kills the target. *'Dispel:' Ringabel nullifies all special barriers and enchantments his opponent currently has. *'Esunaga:' Ringabel removes all status ailments from himself and his allies. *'Fate:' Ringabel causes the target to fall in love with him, removing their will to fight in the process. *'Fear:' Ringabel induces terror in his opponents to make them panic. *'Firaga:' Ringabel casts a fireball that deals heavy Fire-elemental damage to all foes. *'Graviga:' Ringabel crushes his opponent by greatly increasing the force of gravity around them. *'Hastega:' Ringabel greatly speeds up time around himself and his allies, greatly increasing their effective speed. *'Holy:' Ringabel smites his opponent with a burst of holy energy. *'Meteor:' Ringabel calls down a storm of shooting stars to deal heavy non-elemental damage to all targets. *'Quaga:' Ringabel starts an earthquake to deal heavy Earth-elemental damage to all foes. *'Reflect:' Ringabel casts a barrier that causes all magic used on the target to be reflected (i.e. if Tiz cast it on himself, all magic would be sent back to his opponent, but if he cast on his target, all magic cast on them would be sent to him). *'Reraise:' Ringabel casts an enchantment that resurrects him should he fall in battle. However, it only works once, and thus must be reapplied once it is consumed. *'Slowga:' Ringabel slows down time around his opponents, greatly lowering their effective speed. *'Stop:' Ringabel stops time around a single target, leaving them helpless. *'Stillness:' Ringabel temporarily nullifies the damage component of all attacks, including his own, making it impossible for him or his opponent to directly damage each other. *'Thundaga:' Ringabel conjures a thunderstorm to deal heavy Lightning-elemental damage to all foes. *'Veilga:' Ringabel blurs his movements and those of his allies, making him much harder to hit with physical attacks. 'Summons' Summons are powerful entities Ringabel and his friends can summon to deal incredible amounts of elemental damage and temporarily increase their stats. In addition, all of their attacks completely bypass Attack Reflection abilities. *'Girtablulu:' Summons an enormous scorpion to deal great amounts of Earth-elemental damage and quadruples his physical defense. *'Hraesvelgr:' Summons a wind demon similar in shape to a fighter jet to devastate the area with massive tornado before quadrupling his speed and evasion rates. *'Zilsudra's Sin:' Summons the spirit of a drowned goddess to flood the area with a great deluge to crush and drown opponents as well as quadrupling his magical defense. *'Promethean Fire:' Summons a fire demon in the shape of a phantom train to blast all foes with hellfire, quadrupling his physical attack power in the process. Deals Fire-elemental damage. *'Deus Ex:' Summons a giant automaton that blasts his foes with lightning, quadrupling his magical attack power. Deals Lightning-elemental damage. *'Susanoo:' Summons an enormous giant to cleave his foes in half with a giant sword (which takes the form of a power plant tower) to deal massive non-elemental damage to all foes and raises his chances of dealing critical damage immensely. 'Skills' *'Absorb Magic:' Ringabel enters a stance that allows him to absorb and nullify all incoming magical attacks, restoring his health based on how powerful the spell was. *'Berserk:' Ringabel enters a berserk state, greatly increasing his physical power while stripping him of reason. *'Bone Crush:' Ringabel instantly smashes the bones in his opponent's body, dealing damage proportionate to the wounds they have already sustained. *'Defang:' Ringabel attacks his opponent with a special physical strike that significantly lowers his opponent's physical strength. *'Default:' Ringabel enters a defensive stance that creates a barrier in front of him that greatly reduces the effectiveness of an incoming attack. *'Eradication:' Ringabel uses a special rite that can instantly kill all targets, ignoring resistance to instant death, but relies primarily on luck to activate. *'Examine:' Ringabel analyzes the target to discover their weaknesses and what type of creature they are. *'Feel no Pain:' Ringabel temporarily eliminates his sense of pain, allowing him to fight on even with fatal wounds. However, after this ability wears off, he will incur the effects of all the injuries he sustained at once. *'Free Lunch:' Ringabel temporarily eliminates the cost of his MP-reliant attacks for a brief period of time. *'Full/Low Leverage:' Ringabel doubles or halves the damage dealt as well as the cost for all abilities. *'Minus Strike:' Ringabel deals a wicked slash that inflicts damage equivalent to the wounds he has already sustained. *'Nothing Ventured:' Ringabel enters a defensive stance that halves the damage of an incoming attack before retaliating for double the damage of his normal strikes. *'Prayer:' Ringabel recites a short prayer, making it more likely for his attacks would work as needed and improving his overall luck. *'Pressure Point:' A martial arts technique that allow Ringabel to ignore conventional durability by striking special pressure points, bypassing any barriers, obstructions, and defense modifiers in the process. *'Qigong Wave:' Another martial arts technique that allow Ringabel to fire a burst of Chi energy that bypasses enemy guards. *'Scale Strip:' Ringabel uses a special physical attack that strips away his opponent's defenses and armor. *'Shin Smash:' Ringabel crushes his opponent's shin, lowering their speed in the process. *'Spell Sword:' Ringabel enchants his sword with Black Magic, allowing him to damage foes with elemental magic, petrification, if not outright instant death with his regular attacks. *'Skull Bash:' Ringabel batters his opponent's skull to impede their mental faculties and thus reduce the effectiveness of technical skills like magic. *'Soul Mirror:' Ringabel erects a barrier that reflects all physical attacks back at their owners. *'Steal Life/Mind:' Ringabel pilfers his opponent's life or mental energy respectively, healing himself based on how much he stole. *'Torrent:' Ringabel rapidly cuts his opponent to pieces with water-imbued attacks, dealing sixteen hits in an instant. 'Passive Skills' *'Adrenaline Rush:' Ringabel's physical attack and defense rise significantly should he be pushed into a corner. *'Anti-Magic:' Ringabel's magical defense is greatly increased after being struck by an enemy magical attack. *'Blind Immunity:' Ringabel is immune to being blinded by special effects. *'Charm Immunity:' Ringabel is immune to mind manipulation abilities that involve charming and seduction. *'Confusion Immunity:' Ringabel is immune to mental interference that would confuse him. *'MP Free in a Pinch:' Ringabel's MP Costs are lowered to zero when he's hard-pressed. *'Obliterate:' Ringabel instantly kills any opponent or target that would otherwise be easily defeated by him. *'Paralysis Immunity:' Ringabel is immune to being paralyzed by special effects. *'Poison Immunity:' Ringabel is immune to being poisoned. *'Pierce M. Defense:' Ringabel is able to completely ignore his opponent's resistance to magic. *'Slow Parry:' Ringabel is able to automatically slow down time around foes who manage to strike him. *'Slow and Steady:' Ringabel's speed is drastically increased after guarding against an enemy attack with Default. *'Stop Immunity:' Ringabel is immune to time stopping abilities. *'Time Slip:' Ringabel is able to return the battle back to the way it started if he is somehow defeated, but this only works once per fight. Other Attacks * Bravely Second: Ringabel stops time all around him for short period of time, leaving him and his allies free to attack as they please. This bypasses resistance to time stop and allows Ringabel to deal far more damage than he would be able to normally. * Summon Friend: Ringabel summons an alternate version of himself or one of his allies into the fray to help him in combat. Key: Base | End of Bravely Default | Bravely Second Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bravely Default Category:Square Enix Category:Nintendo Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Staff Users Category:Bow Users Category:Spear Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Element Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Time Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Sound Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Darkness Users Category:Sword Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Space Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1